


Connor's Aesthetic

by fabricsofteners



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor's aesthetic sucks, I wrote it for the pisscord, This is so fuckin stupid, alternative deviation, god i hate myself, markus will not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 01:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15159233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabricsofteners/pseuds/fabricsofteners
Summary: The pisscord is oddly inspiring n i have pricrastination issuesIf u want actually DBH content i have a less shit hank/connor thing posted on my profile go read that





	Connor's Aesthetic

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry.

Connor's hand tightened around the gun in his hands, his eyes not leaving Markus'. His mission was almost complete. 

Markus broke eye contact first, looking him up and down. 

"Hold on, no, put the gun down. I am not getting killed by someone wearing that. We're going shopping right the fuck now." 

Connor's mouth fell open. His vision paused, as he became surrounded by a red wall, screaming 'kill Markus' at him in more red text. The wall shattered around him. 

A new message appeared in the corner of his vision.

I like this outfit??

"Wait, what the Hell? I picked this out myself!" 

The gun was limp at his side, all-but forgetten. Connor's eyes were furrowed in confusion. He thought it was good! 

"...You have so much to learn, jesus fucking Christ you look awful." 

Connor lifted the gun again, pointing it yet again at Markus. 

"Fuck you man my aesthetic is valid."

**Author's Note:**

> Connor: *ready to shoot Markus*  
> Markus: dude at least take off the fuckign jacket u look like a 2012 homeless person what the fuck  
> Connor:  
> Connor:  
> Connor:  
> Connor: ur pants can't WAIT for my aesthetic pee.


End file.
